You Don't Know Me
by Rasiel Hasu
Summary: Paris moves to Beacon Hills after her mom is offered a job over in Europe. She some has caught the attention of Peter Hale. Peter knew that Paris was going to be a big part of his senior year. The big part that might just change his life and hers. Paris was somebody who was looking to just finish School not falling in love with the one who everybody warns their daughters away from.
1. Chapter 1

~01~

Paris exited her aunt's car and walked up the side walk of the school she was to attend now. She went straight to the office and asked for her schedule and locker number and combo. Once she was done she headed down the halls looking for her locker number. She headed down one corridor and found it was near the choir room. 'Good' she thought it was close to her choir class which was the last class of the day. She put her things in her locker after unlocking it. She placed her extra notebooks in and folders.

One thing she didn't like was the fact that she had been transferred in the middle of the year. Her mother had been transferred to a job in Europe so she sent her to live with her aunt in Beacon Hills for the remainder of her senior year. She closed her locker and went in search of her first class which was on the second floor. She found the English room and entered the class was already in session. So when she walked in the whole class looked up at her and she suddenly felt nervous.

Peter looked up when the teacher called for their attention. He looked to see a girl standing next to Mr. Pillar. She had dark strands of chocolate hair that was left down in long curls. She had soft heart shaped face she had a shy smile on her face. She had deep brown eyes. She was honestly beautiful and he had to know her.

"Class this is Paris Haddon and she is new to Beacon Hills and is going to be here the remainder of the year. I expect you all to welcome her warmly" Mr. Pillar said. Peter looked around and found that the only seat that was open was next to him. "You can sit next to Mr. Hale" the teacher said.

Paris nodded and adjusted her book bag strap on her shoulder and walked over to the empty seat. She smiled shyly at him and looked up to the teacher. She pulled out a notebook and folder while the teacher gave her the book and study packet that they were currently reading.

She took the book and examined it. "I would like you help her Peter if she needs it" Mr. Pillar said to him. Peter nodded and looked at the girl who was now seated next to him. She moved her hair the scent of Pomegranates hit his nose. It wasn't too strong but he liked it.

Paris felt the eyes of the boy next to her staring into her. She looked over from the corner of her eyes and looked him over. He had messy dark hair and bright blue eyes. He was handsome. She shifted her eyes when she noticed him look at her. She stared at the book in her hand. _To Kill a Mockingbird _by Harper Lee she had read this book last year but it was one her favorites. She didn't mind reading it again.

She listened as the teacher talked about the Author of the book and all the characters. She took the notes and wrote down the key parts she was supposed to pay attention to considering that they were going to be writing an essay at the end of the book of what they took away from it. She had done something similar last year. It was a good thing she was an excellent writer.

All through class she felt the boy next to her had his eyes on her. Normally she would have told him to buzz off but she didn't know why she didn't do so now. She just smiled lightly and kept her attention on the Chalk board.

When class ended she picked up her things and hurried out the door. She wasn't much for being late to her classes. She looked down at her schedule and noticed that she had Trigonometry next. That was a class she wasn't very good at but passed it because she had too. She walked into the class room and received what the class was doing. She got the text book and found a seat in the middle of the class room. This class always dragged on for her. She couldn't wait for her free period in the library. She always liked study halls and was a huge book buff. She loved reading.

Paris looked over to her left when she saw that she shared this class with the blue eyed boy that she had sat next to in English class. He shot her a grin and she looked away and back at the board that was covered in problems.

Trig ended and she was on her way to the library. She walked in and found the farthest corner from the door and pulled out the book for English. 'Might as well get a good start' she thought to herself. She opened the book and started to read. Forty five minutes of silence is something she cherished.

Paris had almost went with her mom to London but her mom didn't want to put her in a whole new school system since she was so close to graduating here. Paris didn't fight her mom she loved her Aunt but she was close to her mother. She was all she had since her father had abandoned them when Paris was eleven. Her father wasn't a good man but she still loved him.

Kenneth Haddon was in prison for being the getaway driver for at least three or four bank robberies. She blamed him for their money problems and the hard times while her mother was going back to school. Her mom had gotten an opportunity for more jobs in London. Her mom had gone to school so she could provide her daughter.

Paris was about four chapters in when she heard the bell ring. She looked down at her schedule and noticed that she had Chemistry and then lunch. She stood up and walked out of the library after putting her book in her book bag. She walked to her locker and put her math book in it before closing it and heading to her next class.

Chemistry came and went like the other classes she had in the morning. Paris shoved her book bag in her locker and headed for the cafeteria. She grabbed food and found an open table to sit at. She set her tray down and started to eat. She didn't notice that somebody had set their tray down across from her. Well not until he tried to get her attention.

"Hey you're Paris right" the voice asked she looked up from her tray and saw that it was the boy from her first two periods.

"Yeah" She said nervously. She looked down shyly and nibbled on the fry in her hand.

"Peter Hale" He said to her. She didn't know why he was talking to her or why he was sitting here when had to have lots of friends that he could be talking to.

"Well Peter it's nice to meet you" She said to him. Keeping her words to a limit she didn't know him and she really wasn't looking for friends.

"So when did you move here" He asked trying to start a conversation with her. She looked at him and saw that his blue eyes were staring at her.

"Two days ago" She said to him. She looked back down at her food and hoped that he got the hint that she didn't want to talk but when he didn't move. She looked back at him to see that he was staring at her yet.

Peter didn't know why he sat here out of all the open tables but she had seemed lonely. She had her head down one of her hands were supporting her head while the other picked at her food once and a while she would place a piece into her mouth and then going back to picking at the food. He didn't know why he was so intrigued with the new girl but she did.

He could be interested in any other girl here but he saw her. He wanted to know her. Paris Haddon intrigued him.

"How do you like Beacon Hills so far" he asked her. She looked up at him her brown eyes looking into his blue eyes.

"I have been here before my mom and her sister are from here. I however was born in Oakland California and was raised their till bout two days ago" she said to him.

"Oh I see, so your mom decided to come home than" He asked her. She didn't know why he was asking her all these personal questions but it was time she stopped him.

"No I live with my aunt. My mom is in London right now. I don't want to seem rude but I really would like to be in silence right now" She said to him. Peter looked at her and saw that she meant her words. She wanted to be left alone. He would oblige for now but he wasn't going to give up.

Paris had gone through the rest of the day without Peter Hale talking to her. She had gone through Choir class and got placed in the middle of both Sopranos and Altos. She was in the same place as she was back in Oakland.

She missed Oakland but she knew for now that Beacon Hills is her current home. She cared for her aunt she really did but he mom is her best friend. They have gone through everything together. They both lost her father to those crimes he had committed. What hurt her however was his reasoning behind it all he wanted was to give his wife and daughter a better life?

Paris grabbed her books that she needed for homework and closed her locker. She walked outside and found that her aunt was waiting for her in her car. She smiled and walked to the car. She got in and buckled up.

"How was your first day" Her aunt asked her. Paris looked at her aunt. She had had a rough day she could see that. Her hair was messy and scrubs were a mess.

"Good actually the classes were in about the same place as my old school" She said to her.

"That's good to hear" her aunt said to her. She smiled and looked out the window. She saw that the boy who was trying to befriend her was looking at her through her aunt's car. When he spotted that she was looking at him. He turned and went back into the school with his friends.

Her Aunt pulled the car away from the curb and away from the school. Paris really didn't know why Peter Hale wanted to be her friend. She although had a feeling there was more to it. She wouldn't let him get what he wanted however hard he tried.


	2. Chapter 2

~02~

Paris woke up on Friday morning and stretched her sleeping muscles. She looked at the clock and read the time. It was six AM and she had to get into the shower and get ready for school. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and let her feet touch the cold hard wood floor. She shivered and stood up. She walked to her closet and pulled out a white summer dress and a pink sweater to put over the top of it. She laid it out on her bed and went to her dresser. She pulled out undergarments and walked out of her room. She got to the bathroom and started the water.

Paris made sure the water was at the perfect temperature before she stripped from the sleeping shirt she wore and stepped in. She let the water hit against her skin and she felt her body wake up. She got her hair wet and used her shampoo she always used and lathered it into her hair. She rinsed it out and then put the conditioner in. She let it sit while she took her body sponge and put her body soap on it. She washed her whole body and let the water rinse it off.

When she presumed herself done she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body while she wrapped another in her long hair. She used the body towel and started to dry herself off. She slipped her underwear on and then her bra. She wrapped the towel back around her body and left the bathroom going back to her room across the hallway.

Paris tossed the towel in the laundry hamper and grabbed the white dress and slipped up her freshly washed body. She took the zipper and zipped it up. Paris grabbed the pink sweater and pulled it over her shoulders. It hung past her shoulders showing off the straps that was underneath it. She took her hair from the towel and started to rub dry her hair. She threw the towel with the other one and sat in front of her vanity mirror and looked herself over. She smiled and saw that it was only half real. She still had the same sparkle her mother's eyes carried. She in so many ways looked like her mother but she had her father's dark hair while her mother had a dark sandy blonde hair color and a slightly freckled face.

Paris picked up her brush and started to run it through her long hair. It was darker almost black from her shower. She took it and pulled some of it back after brushing it back over head leaving her bangs. She tied it up in the back with a hair tie and the rest of it cascaded down her back. She smiled as she pulled out her makeup and started to apply it lightly over her smooth skin.

Once she was done with that she walked over to her closet and pulled out the white flats and slipped them on her feet. Paris walked over to the floor length mirror and looked herself over. She smiled at her reflection. She did a small twirl before walking over to her desk and picking up the books she had scattered around on it. She put them all back in her book bag before she gathered her homework papers and placed them in a folder and then in her book bag.

She left her room but before she left she looked at the clock and saw that it was six forty five now. She had plenty of time to eat breakfast and walk to school. Her aunt was already at work so she had to walk to school. It didn't matter she liked walking. She did it all the time in Oakland.

Paris entered the kitchen and went straight for the bread. She put two pieces in the toaster and grabbed out the peanut butter and strawberry jam. She grabbed a knife and spoon and waited for the bread to pop out of the toaster.

While she waited she thought about the last week she had in Beacon Hills. She had easily kept up with her classes. In actuality she had gone farther in the book in English class than she should have. She was getting her math homework done and keeping up in Choir. She held her part well on her own with the rest of her group.

She however still kept to herself she had to keep pushing Peter Hale away. It was a lot harder then she thought it was going to be. He was starting to get under her skin and she hadn't even been in Beacon Hills for less than a week. She didn't know why he wanted to be her friend any less then she did on her first day at the School.

All he talked about was Basketball and how good he was at it. She listened even if she didn't say a word. She just listened to him. He didn't seem to mind though. He sat by her everyday at lunch told her about the school and the town. She had learned more from him than she did her aunt and mother about Beacon Hills.

Her thoughts left her when the sound of the toaster could be heard. She took the hot pieces of bread out and started to cover one piece in peanut butter and the other in the jam. She cleaned up her mess and took her toast sandwich and left the house after locking the door. She walked down the three steps that met the small sidewalk that led to the sidewalk that she started her way to school.

* * *

English and Trig seemed to go by fast and it was already time for her study period. She was sitting in the same spot she had on the first day of school. She had the book on her lap opened to the page she was on and she was reading when suddenly it was pulled from her lap.

"Hey" She quietly said while reaching out for the book that had been taken from her lap. She looked up and saw that she was looking into the blue eyes of Peter Hale.

"I honestly don't get how you even like this book" He asked her he closed it.

"I wasn't done with that page" She exclaimed to him. He smirked as he held onto the book that she had been reading when he walked into the library. He had asked for a change in his schedule saying that he wanted a study period and this was the one that was available. He however knew that this was the same one that Paris Haddon was in.

"Answer my question and I will give you the book back" He said to her. She huffed and crossed her arms to her chest she had pout on her face that caused him to snicker at her.

"No give me my book back" She said to him. Peter shook his head. He had been trying to find the courage all week to ask her this. He knew that she was new and that she didn't have any friends. He could now see why she didn't she kept herself hidden away from the other students reading this book he was holding in his hands.

"Just answer the question and I will let you go back to your reading and I won't bother you the rest of the day. I promise" He said to her. He smiled at her she just glared at him.

"Fine what" She asked him. Peter smiled at her as he sat down across from her.

"Will you come to the game tonight" He asked her. She knew that he meant the basketball game.

"Do I have to say yes" She asked him. She didn't know why he irritated her so much at times but she couldn't deny that he was inviting her to a game. A game he plays in. Inviting her was most likely to impress her so she would go out with him.

"Yes you do" He said to her. She looked down while she thought about it. She was never invited to any of the sports games back at her old school. It might have been because she is so shy around people. She didn't know why but she wanted to go.

"Yes, I will go to your stupid game can I have my book back now" She asked him.

"No, I will give it back after the game" he said.

"What?" She asked him.

"It will be my insurance policy so that you show up and don't skip out on me" he said tucking the book into his own School bag.

"Give that back to me I was in the middle of a chapter" She said to him. Peter shook his head and stood up.

"I will see you tonight" He said to her she watched as he left with her book. She growled under breath and he laughed under his own breath.

Peter left the library and headed down to the gym for some extra practice. He grabbed a basketball and stood at the three pointer line and started to shoot baskets. What surprised him was the lack of fight she put up. Normally she would have been demanding he give her book back. Every day this week had asked her to the game but every time she turned him down. All he had to do was give her the motivation to show up.

He didn't know why he liked the girl but she was new and harder to get. He could have any girl here but he wanted her. He wanted to get to know her.

* * *

Paris went the rest of the day without any confrontations with Peter Hale. It confused her as to why he even wanted to get to know her. She wasn't very interesting she was just like everybody else. She was in the middle of reading her music when she heard the door opened. She stopped playing and looked to see that it was Peter Hale.

"You play wonderfully" He said to her she looked away from him and back to the music. She heard his feet as he walked closer to her.

"How did you know I was here" She asked him without looking at him.

"I asked around" He replied to her she played a note before looking up at him.

"Can I have my book back now" She asked him.

"Nope not till I see you cheering me on tonight" he said to her. "Is it so bad to come to a basketball game" He asked.

"Yeah when you are basically blackmailing me into going" She said to him.

"I am not I will give you your book back after the game" He said to her. He sat down next to her and pushed a key.

"This isn't really about my book is it? What do you want from me" She asked him. She looked at him he was grinning.

"Do I really have to have a reason to talk to a pretty girl" He said to her. Paris rolled her eyes and looked away from him. She couldn't help always feel anxious in his presence.

"Yes, there is a reason behind everything" She said to him she stood and closed the folder with her music in it. Paris however smiled as she turned her back on him. She hugged her folder close to her body.

"Can I ask a question" He asked her.

"You will anyways" She said to him.

"You're right about that" He said to her. She heard him stand up and felt as his hand touched her shoulder. She jumped slightly after feeling a shock run through her body. "Why is your name Paris" he asked her.

"Just because you asked a question doesn't mean I have to answer." She said to him a bit more harshly then she meant to but she just wanted to be left alone. "Please can I have my book back I have homework to get done and I need the book. I don't know why you think you can just tell me what to do. You don't know me. So can I please just have my book back" She said to him she turned to face him. He looked stunned from her words. No girl ever talked to him like this well besides his older sister Talia. He didn't know why but it made him want her more.

He smirked and took her book from his book bag and handed it to her. "I hope to see you tonight" He said he moved to go past her. She stood still as he purposely brushed his shoulder against hers. She felt that same shock run through her.

She put her things back into her book bag and rushed out of the Choir room. She hurried out the door of the school and started her way back home. She was used to being invisible but this boy wanted to talk to her. Wanted to have her come to his game tonight he wanted to be her friend. Nobody had ever wanted to be her friend before. She smiled as she walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

~03~

Paris walked through the door of her aunt's house and placed her bag on the counter. She opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. She opened and sipped some of the contents. She closed the fridge and went to the phone.

Her aunt had gotten long distance so Paris was able to call her mother. It was something she had to after school. She dialed the extension and the number and waited for her mother to pick up. It felt forever before she heard her mom's voice.

"Hello" her mom said.

"Hi mom" She said smiling.

"Hey honey how are you doing" her mom asked her. Paris thought about telling her about Peter but decided against it she would wait to tell her.

"I am good; I am doing well in school." She said to her mom.

"That's good to hear baby. I don't mean to cut this short but I have to go. I have work to get to. I will talk to you soon" her mom said. Paris smiled.

"Okay mom loves you" She said.

"I love you more" her mom said.

"That's not possible" Paris said to her.

"Totally possible" She said to her mom. "Talk to you later" She said. Paris hung up the phone and grabbed her book bag. If she was going to go to that basketball game tonight she needed to get her homework done. She went to her room and set her bag down on her bed. She sat down next to it and pulled out her math book.

She opened it up and pulled out her notebook. She lay across her bed and worked on it. She didn't know why she was going to the game. Maybe she really did want to. Maybe she needed to change her habits and make some friends she was going to be here for the next five months.

Paris finished her homework ate some dinner and made it to the school before the game was going to start. She paid her way in and went to find a seat.

"Paris you made it" she looked to see Peter. He had a smile plastered on his face. She smiled lightly and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I am sorry about snapping earlier I didn't mean it, I am not really a social person and nobody has ever really invited me to a game before" She said to him. She looked him over and saw that he was in his red and white jersey and shorts.

"You know what I could tell that. Don't worry about it I didn't think anything of it and I knew you would show up anyways" He said to her.

"How were you so sure that I would come" She asked him.

"You like me" He said to her.

"Maybe I just wanted to get out of the house" She said to him.

"No, I am pretty sure you like me" He told her she rolled her eyes and looked away. She barely knew him. She didn't know if she liked him or not. She couldn't however explain the feeling she felt when she was around him. She knew he could be annoying and rude but he was trying to be her friend. Everyone else didn't think to talk to her. She was the new kid and nobody knew who she was.

"So you want to do something after the game. Maybe get something to eat" he asked her.

"I already ate my Aunt had something made for me when I got home. Maybe next time" She said to him.

"I am holding that to you" he said to her. That was the last thing he said to her because the coach called for him. She watched as he ran over to the other players. She turned and walked up the bleachers. She was about to sit down when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Hello, I am Talia Hale" the woman said when Paris turned around.

"Paris Haddon" She said to the woman. She had dark hair just like Peter only her eyes were a dark brown.

"You know Peter" She asked.

"Yeah I do he is kind of trying to be my friend" She told the older Hale.

Talia knew who she was Peter had told her about the new girl and how he had taken an interest in her. Talia got a good vibe from this girl she seemed troubled though. "Come sit with me and my kids" She said to her. "You shouldn't sit alone" Talia said.

Paris thought about it and nodded. The older woman led her over to where three kids were sitting. Talia seemed to be nice. Nicer than Peter.

"Peter is my younger brother. He is troublesome but he has a good heart. He hasn't stopped talking about you" Talia said. Paris blushed and kept her eyes down at her feet.

"He is rude and obnoxious in my opinion" Paris said to her. "I don't mean to be rude myself but he is" She told Peter's sister.

"He can be. I would know I have had to live with him his entire life" Talia said. "Give him a chance" she said to the young girl. She could sense that there was something special about her. Something that would change her brother she just didn't know if it was good or bad yet. She hoped for the former. She wanted her brother to happy.

Talia stopped talking when the game came on well she stopped talking to Paris she had three kids to control. Paris watched the game she didn't really know what was going on. She didn't know the game or the rules. But it was exciting. She clapped whenever a point was scored. Peter was on the court the whole game. He was really good. In all her life she had never been to a sports game. She was never really invited to go to one before.

Kids weren't very nice to Paris back in Oakland. She didn't get bullied here but she knew it was only a matter of time before that changed. The kids at her old school were really into sports and they weren't very good. The teams lost every game they played. She didn't really see the point in going if she knew the team was going to lose.

Beacon Hills had to be good since the team was ahead by at least fifteen points. The opposing team currently had the ball. Well till Peter stole the ball and went down the court to their basket and got the ball in. she cheered with the rest of the crowd. The game was really exciting she knew she was going to have to tell her mom about this when she talked to her next.

It wasn't long till the game was over and Beacon Hills had won the game with a five point lead. She thanked Talia for letting her sit next to her.

"Anytime you can always sit next to us" Talia had told her. Paris nodded her thanks again and walked down the bleachers. She was on her way out when she felt her arm being gently tugged back.

"Hey no Congradulations on the win" he asked her.

"You did great" she said.

"I noticed you sat next to my sister" he said.

"She is nice" Paris told him.

"Yeah she is so I will see you on Monday" he said retreating back to his teammates. She walked through the gym door and walked out of the school.

She started her way home, it wasn't that long of a walk and she wasn't in a big hurry.

She didn't know what she was going to do this weekend. She didn't know Beacon Hills that well so she didn't know where anything was in this town. She wasn't much for going anyways but Paris felt it was time for a change. She was always the girl who got left behind.

She never had any friends. She just wasn't good at making any. It wasn't that she didn't try. Every time she thought she had a friend it turned out to be a joke and she would be the laugh of the week in Oakland.

She wanted that to change. She was going to try and make a friend even if it was Peter Hale. She could deny she didn't admire how persistent he was at getting her attention. She smiled at that. Nobody ever tried that hard to get to know her. He was the first person to show her any attention besides her family.

She walked into her Aunt's house and went straight upstairs.

She didn't know how the year here was going to pan out but for the first time in a long time she was excited for what is coming.


End file.
